


I'm Sorry

by scamvnder



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: slightly nsfw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: A/N: Guess who finally got around to watching Age of Ultron! It sucked! but a certain silver-haired speedster is now everything to me oopsHere’s some half-assed fic I wrote in an effort to get my feet wet. I hope y’all enjoy! If you do, please tell me!!





	I'm Sorry

“Mmph, Pietro…Go to sleep.” Your voice, muffled by the pillow you have your faced pressed into, falls onto deaf ears. You haven’t opened your eyes yet, but you know it’s too early for anyone to be up. The speedster behind you, however, is a live-wire; full of taut, vibrating energy. You had gone to bed last night alone, which isn’t an unusual occurrence. Pietro often wanders around the compound, trying to tire himself out enough to join you. You thought he had when he slipped into bed around 4:30, however he’s been awake and jittering next to you since laying down. 

“’M trying, but I can’t…too distracted.” His breath is hot against the shell of your ear and it makes goosebumps prickle on the skin of your arm and back. You don’t have to look at him to picture the pleased, smug look on his face as a muscular arm snakes its way around your middle, tugging you backwards until you're flush with his chest. You whine and bat away his hands halfheartedly, burying your face further into the duvet, ignoring the way it smells like him, just like everything else. 

He’s persistent, a warm and callused palm moving to rest innocently on your hip. It remains there for a few beats, but when he doesn’t get the reaction he wants out of you, his fingers travel slightly upwards and underneath the band of your panties. Pietro feels the way your breath hitches and smiles against your shoulder, every move methodical and setting you further on edge. You’re about to look over your shoulder when his fingers pinch the waistband and lift up slowly. He holds them there and you know what’s about to happen before it does, the first syllable of his name making its way out of your mouth before it’s replaced by a sharp gasp, the quiet and sharp SNAP of the elastic hitting your skin resounding throughout the room. Pietro’s hand rubs away the sting and he quirks an eyebrow at you when you look over your shoulder to gawk at him, doing his best not to laugh. 

“Got your attention, da?” 

You scowl at him, your cheeks flushed and hot. He knows exactly the kind of effect he’s having on you right now and it makes you want to kiss him just as much as it makes you want to kick him out of bed. 

“I’m sorry.” He coos, pouting, tone teetering on the edge of playful condescension. You huff and roll over to face him, placing a hand on his chest as you close your eyes, snuggling closer to the warmth and comfort he provides.

“Either you finish what you started or get out of bed.”


End file.
